Season 2 Music Spoilers
This page contains the spoilers for the music of Season 2. Please do not comment your ideas/wishes for your characters we will do that when the hiatus inbetween seasons 1 & 2 happens. :) The Confirmed Songs So Far Being Flawless *Shine Ya Light by Rita Ora. Sung by The Flawless Fatales FUN *We Are Young by fun. Sung by Olivia & Nemo *Ambigamy by James & Evander. Sung by Ace 2000-When *Let Me Love You by Mario. Sung by Damien *You & Me by Lifehouse. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *1, 2 Step by Ciara & Missy Elliot. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *Savin' Me by Nickelback. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *These Words by Natasha Bedingfield. Sung by Natasha with The Dallas Harmonics *Pon De Replay by Rihanna. Sung by The Dallas Harmoniums *Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers Labelled For Life *It's Raining Men by The Weather Girls. *Ugly by Sugababes. Sung by The Flawless Fatales & The Spotlight Stealers *We R Who We R by Ke$ha. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *True Colours by Cyndi Lauper. Sung by Olivia & Katarzyna with The Flawless Fatales & The Spotlight Stealers *Who I Am from Bratz Rock Angels. Sung by Nemo Jolly *Shake Santa Shake by Zendaya Coleman. Sung by The Spotlight Stealer Girls *When Christmas Comes To Town from The Polar Express. Sung by Ace & Olivia *It's Not Christmas Without You from Victorius. Sung by Hinton, Jayden, Jordan & Liam *Christmas Lights by Coldplay. Sung by Ace *8 Days Of Christmas by Destiny's Child. Sung by Nemo *Your Christmas Girl by Sarah Geronimo. Sung by RJ *My Grown Up Christmas List by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Katy *Happy Xmas (War Is Over) by John Lennon. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers Cry *Crying by Rob Orbson. Sung by Ace *Cry For You by September. Sung by Hinton *Cry by Faith Hill. Sung by Olivia *Cry Baby by Janis Joplin. Sung by RJ *Cry Me a River by Justin Timberlake. Sung by Nemo S-Mash-Ed *Ice Ice Baby/U Can't Touch This by Vanilla Ice/MC Hammer. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers Be Mine *Lovestory by Mariah Carey. Sung by Nemo *You Always Make Me Smile by Kyle Andrews. Sung by Ace & Olivia The Complete Confection Club Note: All songs by Katy Perry unless stated *I'm Still Breathing. Sung by Damien, Hinton, Katarzyna & Zach Other Episodes To Come After *Diamonds/Gangnam Style/Where Have You Been by Rihanna/PSY/Rihanna. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Sweet Dreams by Beyonce. Sung by Evan & Natasha *Empire State Of Mind by Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys. Sung by The Dallas Harmoniums *Live Your Life by T.I. feat Rihanna. Sung by The Dallas Harmoniums *Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen. Sung by Damien *If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickleback. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *Untouched by The Veronicas. Sung by The Flawless Fatales *Shine Bright by DJ Earworm. Sung by The Flawless Fatales